The method for perfuming consumer articles involves mixing the perfume oil containing fragrances directly with the product. The problems, which arise with this process, are that readily volatile substances are partially or completely lost as a result of evaporation during incorporation into the product or during storage. In addition, numerous substances, and aldehydes in particular, are unstable under the given conditions, which leads to partial or complete decomposition of these molecules. The consequence of this is that all substances, which underlie the problems described above, can, in sensory terms, only be weakly perceived or cannot be perceived at all. In some cases this may lead to a change in the overall odor impression of the composition.
WO 94/06441 discloses acetals, ketals and specific ortho esters as depot preparations, which are stable in basic media. In acidic media, such as, for example, upon contact with the skin, hydrolysis occurs, releasing alcohols and ketones.
A depot preparation for the release of aldehydes, specifically citral, in foods and here specifically in alcoholic or nonalcoholic beverages is described in WO 00/04009. These are dicarboalkoxydioxolans, which are obtainable by acetylation from an aldehyde and a tartaric acid derivative. In aqueous acidic alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages these preparations have a longer half-life than comparable acetals.
WO 00/38616 discloses a cyclic dioxaketone, which, after hydrolysis, simultaneously releases an aldehyde or ketone and a hydroxy-carboxylic acid. These compounds are prepared by reacting the corresponding hydroxycarboxylic acid with the aldehyde or ketone with the addition of catalytic amounts of acid in the water separator. Preference is given to aldehydes or ketones with fragrance properties and .alpha.-hydroxy-carboxylic acids or ring-substituted benzoic acids.
However, none of the above-mentioned depot preparations has the ability to simultaneously release the fragrance component in addition to two further compounds. Furthermore, the problems, which arise with the conventional perfuming of consumer articles (evaporation during storage, instability etc.), are solved by the depot preparation according to the present invention.